Y al fin te conoci
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: ( secuela de si nunca te hubiera conocido) Unos meses han pasado desde que soy oficialmente una Cullen, me he sentido en casa como nunca, siento que al fin estoy donde me corresponde, pero siento como si algo me faltara, me siento incompleta, salvo cuando estoy con el
1. Prologo

Y Al fin te conocí ( secuela de si nunca te hubiera conocido)

Unos meses han pasado desde que soy oficialmente una Cullen, me he sentido en casa como nunca, siento que al fin estoy donde me corresponde, pero siento como si algo me faltara, me siento incompleta, salvo cuando estoy con el

Pero toda la felicidad tiene un costo y ese costo es my difícil para pagar y yo estaría dispuesta a pegarla


	2. Instituto

Capitulo I: Instituto

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que me mude con los Cullen , me había adaptado completamente a la dieta vegetariana, suspire mirando por la ventana de mi habitacion, en cualquier momento llegaria Alice a buscarme para jugar a la Barbie Bella y vestirme para el instituto, nos habíamos mudado a Alaska para evitar que los humanos en Forks, sospecharan de mi existencia

-Bella- canturreo Alice desde a fuera

- Alice.-solté un suspiro- ya voy

Sali del cuarto para dirigirme a la ducha, a pesar de no se humana no resistia a que el agua caliente relajar mis musculos, suspire sintiendo los pasos de Alice hacia la puerta antes de golpearla

-sal ya Bella- gruño

-Ya- musite tomando la toalla para secar mi cuerpo

Me coloque rapidamente la ropa interior antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a mi cuarto el cual parecia un salon de belleza con todos los productos que habian. Suspire sentándome en la silla y deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, era en estos momentos en los que me permitia fantasear en lo que estaria haciendo si fuese humana

-estas lista- dijo después de media hora

-genial-sonreí mirándome al espejo- wow

-lo se y ahora vistete nos esperan- dijo saliendo

Asenti y me vesti con un jean ajustado y un top dos tallas mas grandes, con los tacones que Alice me obligo a usar, baje a la sala donde estaban los demas esperandonos

-vaya Bellita que hermosa estas hoy- dijo Emmett

-ya, vamosnos-murmure en voz baja

Los chicos se fueron en el volvo de Edward al instituto mientras que las chicas nos ibamos en el porche de Alice, coloque los audifonos en mis oidos para escuchar un poco de musica, mientras Alice y Rose hablaban sobre de ir de compras mañana.

El viaje al instituto fue aburrido como siempre, nada mas al llegar lo humanos comenzaron a murmurar sobre nosotros, Alice aparco al lado de Edward y todos bajamos de los autos al mismo tiempo


	3. Instituto 2

Capitulo II: Instituto part. 2

Camine hacia la oficina junto a mis hermanos en busca de nuestros horarios para la gente de aquí Emmett y Edward serian los hermanos Cullen, mientras que Rose y Jasper serian los hermanos hale mientras que Alice y yo éramos las mellizas Swan, solté un suspiro mirando como Alice danzaba alegre ante el mostrador pidiendo nuestros horarios

-estas bien- musito Edward a mi lado

- si- musite alzando la mirada

Asintió antes de que Alice nos entregara nuestros horarios y salieramos lejos de esa pequeña officina, el olor de los humanos innundaban los pasillos del instituto pero no me provocaban sed, camine sola hacia la clase de trinomegia que era la unica que no tenia con alguien de la familia, cuando llegue al salón la clase ya había comenzado Haci que el profesor solo me señalo un lugar vacío y me fui a sentar

Las clases paso realmente lenta mas si contabamos que los humanos no me dejaban de ver, el timbre había sonado tan solo unos segundos, estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando un grupo de seis humanos se me hacerco

-¿tu eres isabella swan?-pregunto la chica rubia

-bella-le corte- y si me permites debo irme

-tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi- bufo la chica

- facil, una persona que no quiere a una plastica cerca- murmure

Tome mis cosas y Sali del salon encontrandome con Edward y Alice, con los cuales compartia la siguiente clases, los humanos nos miraban cada vez que pasabamos a su lado era algo realmente exasperantes, no había nada bueno en este lugar, a la hora del receso nos juntamos todos y fuimos a la cafeteria para seguir con la farsa


	4. ¿licantropos?, jacob, ¿tratado?

Capitulo 3: ¿licántropos?, Jacob ¿tratado?

Apenas llevábamos unas semanas aquí todo se había vuelto un caos, no me había vuelto a hablar con aquella humana que se interpuso en una de mis clases el primer día, los Cullen confiaban en mi y en mi autocontrol me permitían ir de casería por mi misma, pero había algo que me inquietaba, corrí por el bosque sintiendo el aire jugar con mis cabellos, cuando sentí un asqueroso olor a perro mojado, fruncí mi nariz y me posicione en posición de ataque.

Mire hacia ambos lados antes de percatarme de un lobo rojizo enfrente de mi, me miraba como si me conociera, retrocedí un paso temerosa no sabia que era esa cosa y que era lo que me podía, el lobo se dio cuenta de mis movimientos y volteo hacia los árboles por donde lo vi. Desaparecer y aparecer por hay un chico, y extrañamente ha ese chico yo lo conocía, tenia leves recuerdos con el, el chico era alto como Hammett, musculoso, pelo negro y unos abrasadores ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Bella?, ¿Isabela Swan?-dijo el mirándome fijamente

-¿Quién, te dijo mi nombre?- murmure algo asustada

-No me recuerdas-murmuro el antes de fijarse en mis ojos-eres una sanguijuela

- eh- susurre confusa por sus palabras entrecerrando los ojos, buscando alguna memoria que me hiciera recordar a aquel chico

-un Cullen te transformo no es asi- murmuro temblando ligeramente

-no- chille- ellos no me condenaron a esto

-y entonces quienes- me gruño

-Jacob Black- solté su nombre al recordarlo y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-vaya Bell's me recordaste-susurro asombrado antes de volver a colocarse serio- no respondiste a mi pregunta

- unos nómadas- murmure mirándolo

-entonces no rompieron el tratado- murmuro para si

-¿tratado? ¿Qué tratado?-fruncí el ceño

Camino hasta estar a mi lado haciéndome una señal para que nos sentar mientras me miraba fijamente, pude ver como fruncía la nariz al estar a mi lado

-no te explicaron el tratado- musito perplejo

-no- fruncí el ceño-

- bueno el tratado, dice que si un Cullen pasa a nuestras tierras o convierte a un humano, nosotros los licántropos empezaríamos la guerra- murmuro- también como si nosotros atacamos a un Cullen también seria como comenzar un guerra

-OH-musite

No se cuantas horas pase junto a Jacob escuchando como me relataba las leyendas de su tribu y me explicaba lo que el era y todo del tratado mientras igual yo le contaba lo que había ocurrido conmigo , me sentía cómoda con el , era como si ninguno fuese un ser mitológico si no dos simples humanos.


	5. Avance

Avance

les pido perdon por no actualizar pero estaba estudiando para la psu y apenas llego la inspiracion sin mas les dejo el capitulo

* * *

El tiempo en Forks, se pasaba realmente rápido, al mes de nuestra llegada mas de un humano habían intentado acercarse a mi o a Edward y eso hacia que a veces me pusiera extremadamente celosa, por lo cual después del instituto me iba corriendo hacia la línea del tratado donde me juntaba con los chicos de la pus y me dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con ellos

Nadie sabia que era lo que realmente hacia, y eso era bueno, además ahora que pasaba tiempo con los lobos iba retomando mi auto control, aunque me pareciera que los Cullen sospechaban algo de mi y mis andanzas, suspire tomando mi mochila lista para irme de campamento con los quileutes, pero no alcance a salir cuando tenia a Alice enfrente de mi

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto

-saldré- le respondí esquivándola-

-no puedo ver a donde vas y por cuanto- murmuro

-por que no se donde voy- le conteste- saldré con mis amigos

- los perros- inquirió Rosalíe

-¿Qué tienen en contra los quileutes?- fruncí el ceño


	6. ¿celos?

Capitulo 4: ¿celos?

El tiempo en Forks, se pasaba realmente rápido, al mes de nuestra llegada mas de un humano habían intentado acercarse a mi o a Edward y eso hacia que a veces me pusiera extremadamente celosa, por lo cual después del instituto me iba corriendo hacia la línea del tratado donde me juntaba con los chicos de la pus y me dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con ellos

Nadie sabia que era lo que realmente hacia, y eso era bueno, además ahora que pasaba tiempo con los lobos iba retomando mi auto control, aunque me pareciera que los Cullen sospechaban algo de mi y mis andanzas, suspire tomando mi mochila lista para irme de campamento con los quileutes, pero no alcance a salir cuando tenia a Alice enfrente de mi

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto

-saldré- le respondí esquivándola-

-no puedo ver a donde vas y por cuanto- murmuro

-por que no se donde voy- le conteste- saldré con mis amigos

- los perros- inquirió Rosalíe

-¿Qué tienen en contra los quileutes?- fruncí el ceño

-sabes lo que son no- dijo Alice

- lo se- murmure

Ignore el ceño fruncido de ambas y continúe mi camino hacia fuera de la casa tuve suerte no toparme con alguien mas de la familia antes de echarme a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pus donde todos me esperaban

**Edward Nov.**

Bella llevaba comportándose raro desde hace meses siempre se iba de casería por el fin de semana, pero sentía que algo ocultaba, deje de tocar el piano al escuchar un leve movimiento en la entrada de la casa acompañada de la voz de las chicas

_-¿a donde vas?- pregunto la voz de Alice _

_-saldré- escuche la voz de Bella, ¿A dónde iba a ir?- _

_-no puedo ver a donde vas y por cuanto- murmuro Alice_

_-por que no se donde voy- contesto Bella- saldré con mis amigos_

_- los perros- inquirió Rosalíe_

_-¿Qué tienen en contra los quileutes?- fruncí el ceño ¿acaso ella pasaba con esos perros?_

_-sabes lo que son no- dijo Alice_

_- lo se- murmuro _

No entendía nada de aquella conversación escuche la puerta cerrarse y supe que bella se había ido con los chuchos, espere unos minutos y Salí de la casa detrás de bella, su olor estaba por todos lados, ¿Dónde abra ido? , seguí corriendo siguiendo su olor hasta que a unos metros de mi justo pasado la línea del tratado la vi. Estaba abrazada a uno de los chuchos y sonreía, algo extraño comenzó a pasar en mi, sentía mucha rabia quería matar a ese lobo. Pero no entendía el por que


End file.
